Meet the McGarden
by WhiteRabbit94
Summary: AU/ Porque si había algo a lo que Gajeel siempre le daba la vuelta era a ese momento: Conocer a sus suegros. Y más cuando estos eran una versión bizarra de Lovely Complex con problemas para controlar su inteligencia, ¿Y acaso lo que sonaba de fondo era la tétrica canción del tiburón?, al menos esa noche Gajeel aprendió una lección... a la próxima cargaría con un diccionario .:Gale:


kefjkejgkejgjkekgjrejk! Aquí estoy de nuevo y con nuevo one shot de esta serie de "conociendo a los suegros" de Fairy Tail. He pensado que esta puede ser una serie de one shots pero por separados, así que no se sorprendan en encontrar más shots que digan Meet the... ya que serán sobre la misma temática pero diferentes personajes y situaciones xD En el anterior one shot "Meet the Strauss" que es un Elfgreen me pidieron un Nalu, Gale y Gruvia, así que bueno, aquí está el Gale!*3*

Espero que les guste este capitulo, y para que no haya dudas, los personajes originales que hacen aparición en el fic tienen personalidades un tanto extrañas, ¡Pero fue para darle salsa al fic! xD Eso sí, hay advertencia de fuera de carácter, no me maten por eso.

Bueno, ahora sí, ¡Comenzad a leer!

* * *

.

**Meet the McGarden.**

.

.

.

Es un bar karaoke. La gente baila al danzón de la canción, las personas gritan, beben felices, personas que apenas se conocen han comenzado a besarse, mientras que en el escenario un moreno de piercing canta con pasión ardiente, acompañado de su guitarra el Shooby Doo Boop.

— ¡Sí Gajeel eres el mejor!

— ¡Tienes la voz más desafinada de todo el mundo!

— ¡Por favor dame quince hijos!

Esos y muchos gritos más se escuchaban en el lugar, ¡Oh sí, Gajeel Redfox se sentía en la cima!, toda esa gente coreaba sus canciones, mujeres imploraban por tenerlo en su cama mientras que envidiosos decían que su voz era horrenda, ¡Eran unos celosos!

Sin embargo sus ojos se posan en una mirada azul, que se nota lo mira con enfado, por lo cual traga saliva, sintiendo como lo toman y jalan de la oreja.

— ¡Gajeel-kun deja se soñar despierto y comienza a arreglarte, la cena con Levy-chan es en una hora!

—Tsk Juvia, déjame en paz además… ¡Qué mierda haces en mi casa!

— ¡Juvia ha venido a llevarte a casa de Levy-chan!

El moreno suspiró, observando como su guitarra se trasformaba en una inservible escoba. Y con paso perezoso se sentó en la orilla del colchón, mirando como su amiga de la infancia ha comenzado a husmear entre sus ropas, ya que según ella, él no estaba bien vestido para aquel gran evento de suma importancia dentro de una relación.

Sí, él, Gajeel Redfox esta noche conocería a los padres de su pequeño camarón. Esa noche el conocería a Nozomi y Michael McGarden. En pocas palabras, sus queridos y adorados (que nunca, ni es sus más bizarros sueños deseó conocer) suegros.

Quizás otros dirían, _¡Oh sí, esta noche conoceré a las personas por las cual el día de hoy estoy con el amor de mi vida!, ¡Les lanzaré ojitos, seré educado, verán que su hija está en las mejores manos!, ¡Seré el mejor yerno del mundo!_... pero para Gajeel esto no era así, para él esto era algo innecesario, y para su novia también lo era, ya que bueno, cuando ella le había dicho lo de la cena… no fue con la cara más sonriente del mundo.

_La pareja más peculiar de los ex alumnos de Fairy Tail caminaban por las calles de la ciudad._

_Gajeel tenía cogida la mano de Levy, y esta estaba un poco sonrojada, era de suponerse, ya que no siempre el pelinegro tenía esa cercanía con ella en público._

_Sin embargo poco sabía que eso se debía a unos viejos lascivos que la observaban de pies a cabeza, gracias a todas las Mavis que con el ver simple rostro de Gajeel se desistieron a hacer movimiento alguno._

—_Oye Levy—la llamó por su nombre, lo cual era raro ya que él siempre usaba apodos "según el amorosos" con ella— ¿Por qué estás tan callada?_

— _¿Yo callada?, ¡Claro que no, que no vez que estoy cantando de lo más feliz! —Dijo nerviosa mientras caminaba más a prisa— ¡Zapatito blanco zapatito azul, dime cuántos años tienes tú! —finalizó señalando a una mujer regordeta._

— _¿De cuántos me veo querida?_

—_De cuarenta señora— respondió Gajeel recibiendo un bolsazo por parte de la mujer._

— _¡Para tu información estoy en mis veinticinco primaveras, además aun soy señorita, jovencito grosero! —e indignada se fue._

_Pasaron los minutos, y cuando menos lo esperaron, la pareja se encontraba en un parque, donde Levy y Gajeel estaban sentados en unos columpios._

_Levy estaba nerviosa y eso el pelinegro lo notaba, ya que cuando su enana jugaba con la bastilla de su falda y se cambiaba el peinado como tres vences en menos de diez minutos era porque algo la tenía intranquila._

—_Gajeel…—susurró mirándolo, más cuando notó que su novio le regresó la mirada con intensidad decidió mejor desviarla, lo cual desconcertó al chico—Yo bu-bueno, tengo algo que decirte y-y no sé co-como vas a tomarlo._

_Gajeel entonces sintió su cuerpo tensarse, y una alerta en su cerebro se hizo presente. Era la alarma que prevenía a todos los hombres, esa alarma que avisaba cuando tu equipo de futbol está a punto de perder o alguien quiere quitarte a la novia. Pero esta alarma era diferente, era más fuerte y más alarmante… era la alarma del peligro._

_Acaso… ¿Acaso su enana iba a terminar con él?, ¿Terminar con el super cantante del Shooby Doo Boop?_

— _¡Eso jamás! —Gritó levantándose del columpio y haciendo que unos pajarillos huyeran por su vida debido al aura demoniaca que el chico desprendía— ¡Eso nunca Levy!_

—_Ga-Gajeel…_

— _¡Tardé mucho para hacer que te fijaras en mí, es más, me odiabas! —Gritó— ¡No dejaré que te vayas de mi lado escuchaste bien enana!_

_Se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de la peli azul que estaba más que sonrojada._

—_Así que te prohíbo terminar conmigo._

_Levy entonces lo miró con un tic en la ceja… Gajeel era un idiota._

—_Puede que seas una come libros, no tengas los pechos de alguien que asiste a la universidad y tengas el tamaño de una colegiala—y ahora él hablaba ignorando el aura demoníaca que el camarón desprendía—Quizás no sabes cantar el Shooby Doo Boop pero así que quie…_

— _¡Idiota! —Gritó dándole un puñetazo— ¡Lo que te quiero decir es que mis padres quieren conocerte este Domingo!, ¡De dónde rábanos sacaste que quería terminar contigo! —Le dio otro golpe— ¡Y a quien llamas colegiala con pecho plano!_

_Y así una pelea entre Gale dio inicio, teniendo a Levy como sonriente ganadora y con un helado de vainilla con chispas de chocolate. Mientras que detrás de ella, Gajeel apenas había procesado la información recibida._

_Sus suegros querían conocerlo. Conocerlo este Domingo. En tres días. Suegros…_

— _¡Noooooooooooo!_

En el presente Juvia miró con una sonrisa a Gajeel. Le había dado para vestirse unos jeans y una camisa roja de botones, y sobre esta le aconsejó ponerse una chaqueta de cuero. Bueno, aun no le convencía la banda blanca que se puso en la cabeza, pero su amigo estaba necio a quitársela.

— ¡Gajeel-kun estás muy guapo! —dijo mientras sacaba una cámara—Aunque claro, no más guapo que Gray-sama—Tomó una fotografía, mientras que miraba nuevamente a su amigo, que decimos amigo, casi hermano—Levy-chan es afortunada de tenerte Gajeel-kun, Juvia está muy feliz por ti.

—Mejor cállate, capaz y con lo sensible que eres te pones a llorar e inundas mi casa—dijo mirándola, esta simplemente se sonrojó molesta y cogió las llaves.

El camino a la casa de Levy fue tranquilo… claro, si a tranquilo llamas las reprimendas que Juvia le daba a Gajeel porque según ella, su amigo era un mal educado y en cinco segundos, si seguía con esa actitud, sería corrido de la casa de su novia.

Pero aun así, Gajeel a pesar de no demostrarlo estaba nervioso. Esta sería la primera vez que conocería a los padres de Levy, y quisiera o no, esta noche era decisiva en su relación. Ya que si sus "suegros" miraban con buenos ojos su relación podía ver como el futuro le sonreía junto a su enana, pero si estos decían que no…

—Mira Gajeel-kun, hemos llegado—lo miró—Juvia ha terminado la misión.

¡Qué mierda!, ¡Tan rápido habían llegado!

—Pensándolo bien creo que me quitaré la banda, regresemos a casa para buscar un sobrero, o mejor aún me pongo mi traje blanco y…

— ¡Afuera! —Gritó abriendo la puerta y pateándolo, haciendo que el pelinegro saliese del carro— ¡Buena suerte Gajeel-kun, saluda a Levy-chan por parte de Juvia!

Una vez de pie y contado las estrellas que se miraban más de treinta veces, empezó a caminar, acercándose al pontón, acercándose cada vez más a ese camino simétrico de piedras, faroles y flores. El caminaba, mientras se afloja un poco la camisa y siente como el sudor sale por todo su cuerpo, ¡Incluso siente húmedos su pies y manos!

¡Al diablo, él es Gajeel Redfox, y él no le tenía miedo a nada ni a nadie, ni mucho menos a un hombre que seguramente era del mismo tamaño que el de su camarón favorito!

Suspiró y tocó el timbre, escuchando como unos pasos fuertes y pesados sonaban del otro lado de la puerta.

Su mente comenzó a divagar, pensando que una vez que esa puerta se abriera frente a él estaría un hombre no pasado el metro cincuenta, calvo, oh si calvo y lentes de botella. Debilucho y atolondrado, mientras que la mujer seguramente sería la misma imagen que su enana, oh sí, una familia de camarones.

—Se le ofrece algo joven—dijo una voz autoritaria detrás del pelinegro, este sonrió y se giró, mas al verlo tembló.

¿En dónde estaba el enano con gafas?

¡Qué mierda era este fenómeno de casi dos metros frente a él!

El hombre que estaba ante sus ojos era anormalmente alto. Vestía unos pantalones elegantes grises, junto a un suéter blanco y sobre este un chaleco azul. Su cabello era un azul oscuro y un poco largo, y tenía unos pequeños ojos color ámbar que lo miraban asesinamente, ¡Joder, tampoco tenía lentes de botella, estos eran normales y guay!

—Escucha bien punk, no tengo tiempo para escuchar tu intento de música—se ajustó las gafas—Aquí mi familia solamente escucha la sinfonía de Beethoven, Yiruma y un poco de Jason Mraz. Así que por favor, se tan amable de girar unos 90° hacia tu izquierda, da cien pasos largos y cuarenta cortos, estoy seguro que ahí encontrarás lo que buscas.

Y luego de eso la puerta fue cerrada en su cara. Y lentamente sintió como caía al suelo derrotado.

Acaso… ¿Hasta aquí había llegado su vida amorosa con Levy McGarden?, ¿Ya no habría más "horas de estudio"?, ¿Ya no habrían más noches de karaoke?, ¿Ya no habrían besos y apapachos?, ¿Ya no habrían comidas al estilo mexicano?

— ¡Oh tú debes de ser Gajeel-kun! —dijo una voz sobre su cabeza. Por lo cual rápidamente se levantó, buscando con la mirada a aquella mujer (según su tono de voz lo era) que lo había llamado.

Pero… ¿En dónde estaba ella?

—Etto… aquí abajo—entonces Gajeel agachó la cabeza, observando a aquella mujer que bien podía tener la estatura de su novia.

— ¿Mamá de Levy?

— ¡En-Encantada, soy No-Nozomi McGarden! —Exclamó haciendo rápidamente más de cinco reverencias—Pero pasa Gajeel-kun, Vy-chan te está esperando adentro.

La mujer, si bien mirándola mejor, no era tan baja como Levy, ¡Pero aun así no dejaba de tener una estatura anormal para ser una mujer adulta!, ¡Fácilmente podía hacerse pasar por una chica de preparatoria!, pero volviendo a la descripción, Nozomi, tenía su piel bronceada, el cabello corto de color negro caía lacio sobre sus hombros, mientras que su cuerpo era adornado por unos pantalones negros y suéter rosa pastel.

— ¡Vy-chan, aquí está Gajeel-kun!

¡Ahí estaba su novia!, ¡Tan mona, tan normal, tan pequeña, con ese vestido amarillo patito que la hacía ver tan kawaii y su cabello adornado por un lazo verde pastel!, Levy McGarden, la chica más tierna que…

— ¡Papá eso fue grosero!

Qué al parecer era la única en hacer que ese anormal de dos metros se moviera incómodo en el sofá.

—Gajeel es mi novio, ¡Porque le cerraste la puerta en la cara!

—Creí que era un punk.

— ¡Él no es un punk! —Gritó mientras sus ojos se desviaban en el pelinegro de mirada confusa— ¡Ah Gajeel, que bueno que ya estás aquí! —Exclamó corriendo hacia él para cogerlo del brazo—Te ves muy bien.

—Tú también te ves bien enana.

Error.

Ya que la pareja comenzó a sudar, mientras que una pelinegra sonreía nerviosa al ver como su marido se levantaba tétricamente del sofá. Gajeel incluso puede jurar haber escuchado de fondo la canción del tiburón.

—Acaso… ¿Has llamado a mi hermosa princesa enana? —preguntó acercándose a su "yerno", este asintió con miedo— ¡Que acaso tienes dañado el cerebro, como osas a llamar de esa manera a mi adorada hija!

—Michael-kun tranquilo—susurró la pequeña pelinegra mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura—Vas a asustar al novio de nuestra Vi-chan.

—Nozomi no siempre tienes que ser tan considerada—dijo sonrojado ante el agarre de su mujer—Además… ¡Ese vándalo punk está tocando a nuestra hija!

—Eso es porque son novios Michael-kun, además…—comenzó a picarle el estómago— tú me llamabas igual cuando recién comenzamos a salir.

— ¡No-Nozomi! —exclamó avergonzado, y tratando de quitar a su esposa que estaba necia a soltarlo.

—Nee Michael-kun dame un beso.

Gale observaba atónitos la escena que tenían frente a sus ojos. Levy tenía un sonrojo en su rostro, y con sus pequeñas manos se tapó el rostro, ¡Por todas las Mavis, porque justamente hoy sus padres se comportaban como unos críos!

Pero quien estaba en las mismas condiciones era él, Gajeel, su rudo novio con fuerza descomunal observaba como las defensas de aquel hombre se iban por los suelos gracias a esa pequeña mujer de cabellos oscuros, ¡En dónde estaba el hombre guay que le abrió la puerta!, ¡En dónde estaba ese hombre que había osado llamarlo punk cuando su corazón estaba casado con el rock!, ¡Esa mujer era un arma mortal!, ¡Ella sola había derribado a un monstruo como lo era el padre de Levy!

¡Qué mierda era esta versión bizarra de Lovely Complex!

— ¡Papá, mamá me están avergonzando! —gritó Levy mirándolos. La pareja mayor se quedó en silencio.

— ¡Vi-chan no seas cruel! —gritó la pelinegra soltando a su esposo para pararse al lado de su yerno—Estoy segura de que esto y más haces con Gajeel-kun—miró al pelinegro— ¿No es así?

— ¡No diga esas cosas señora! —se sonrojó el moreno, aunque no más que su novia que ahora actualizaba su estado de Facebook.

—Mi mamá me está avergonzando y no es divertido—murmuró Levy mientras presionaba los botones de su IPhone, mas luego sus ojos miran a un peli azul—Papá… ayúdame…

—No gracias, este es un problema que debes resolver por ti misma—la miró ajustándose las gafas—Recuerda Levy, un McGarden debe de pensar con la cabeza fría, no debes dejarte llevar por los nervios ni sentimientos, la inteligencia lo es todo.

—Si es eso cierto… ¿Por qué te casaste con mamá?

— ¡Oh Vi-chan, eso fue porque tu precioso padre no pudo resistirse a los encantos de esta maravilla de mujer! —Exclamó dejando olvidado a Gajeel—Como dicen por ahí Vi-chan, entre más pequeña picosa, ¡Oh Michael-kun eres un hombre tan afortunado!

—En pocas palabras tuvimos un estado emocional surcado por la alegría, desde el punto de vista bioquímico se trata de un proceso que se inicia en la corteza cerebral para el sistema endocrino, y se trasforma…

Gajeel sentía su cabeza explotar, esto no estaba bien, definitivamente no.

El Redfox había pensado en llegar, actuar normal con sus suegros para que le dieran el buen visto a su relación, tenía planeado decir que él tenía buenas intenciones con Levy y que lo suyo era enserio. Gajeel imaginaba una pequeña familia de camarones, ¡No esta clase de fenómenos!, ¡Mavis, si por una u otra no estaban anormalmente grandes los otros al parecer no tomaban leche!

—Gajeel, ¿Estás bien? —preguntó preocupada Levy a su novio, ignorando el monólogo de su padre y como su madre tenía unos pompones dándole ánimos de seguir hablando.

—Eh sí, estoy bien… por cierto, ¿Qué es todo eso que está diciendo tu papá?

—Oh ignóralo, en pocas palabras el solo quiso decir que se enamoró—sonrió—Algunas veces le gusta maquillar las cosas con palabras científicas.

Nozomi seguía canturreando detrás de su esposo, pero luego se calló al escuchar el sonido de un pequeño aviso que seguramente venía del horno.

Con una sonrisa arrojó los pompones en el suelo, su familia y yerno la miraron.

— ¿Cocinaste algo Nozomi? —preguntó el peli azul.

—Sí.

— ¿Qué es mamá?

—Es una masa de harina y manteca, cocida al horno en el que ordinariamente se envuelve crema dulce, y algunas veces fruta, pescado y carne—dio media vuelta caminando—Son los productos más grasosos y dulces de la planificación, su producción a gran escala se facilita cuando… —y su voz se fue perdiendo en el amplio pasillo.

—Oh—la pareja miró a Michael—A horneado un pastel.

¡No jodas!, y ahora al parecer también, sus "adorados" suegros, eran unos malditos super desarrollados del cerebro que seguramente resuelven los crucigramas de los domingos en las mañanas en menos de cinco minutos.

—Me preguntó de que será… Gajeel, ¿De qué crees que sea el pastel?

—Oh bueno yo…

—Seguramente lo hará del alimento que se obtiene mezclando azúcar con dos productos derivados de la manipulación de las semillas del cacao.

—Traducción enana.

—Al parecer será de chocolate.

¿Acaso era tan difícil hablar como la gente normal lo hacía?, ¡Vamos, ya ni Levy que era la chica más inteligente del mundo hablaba con acertijos!

—Con que chocolate…—murmuró Gajeel mientras cruzaba los brazos—Me pregunto cómo fue que esa cosa llegó a nosotros…

— ¡No te preocupes por eso punk!—Gritó Michael mientras un fondo dorado con luz aparecía detrás de él— ¡Yo te responderé esa duda!

—Gajeel…

—Si enana…

—No debiste haber dicho eso.

El peli azul se ajustó las gafas y sacó unas diapositivas de quien sabe donde carajos y apagó la luz.

—A decir verdad no se conocen con certeza los origines del árbol de cacao, pero algunas teorías proponen que su diseminación empezó en las tierras tropicales de América del Sur de la cuenca del día Orinoco—cambió dispositiva—O como tu comprenderás el río Amazonas. Lo que se tiene por hecho es que las primeras evidencias de su uso humano se encuentran en un territorio mexicano, que hace mucho tiempo fue ocupado por culturas prehispánicas…

— ¡Espere! —lo interrumpió, por lo que su suegro lo miró de mala gana—Dijo territorio mexicano, ¿Verdad?, y de ahí son los mayas, ¿Verdad?

—Gajeel… ¿Qué tienen que ver los mayas aquí? —susurró Levy, sabiendo muy bien la respuesta que su novio le daría, al igual que los gritos que luego su padre daría.

—Esos locos fueron los que dijeron que el mundo se acabará en el 2013—miró al hombre— ¡¿Suegro, eso acaso sucederá?!

El silencio cayó en la sala mientras que las luces invadían la pequeña habitación. Se sentía la tensión en el ambiente, y como la pequeña McGarden gateaba para esconderse detrás de un sofá, mientras que Gajeel escuchaba como un grillo fastidioso hacía ruido sin parar.

—Punk… ¡Y te haces llamar el novio de mi preciosa hija! —Gritó molesto mientras pateaba la mesa de estar— ¡Que acaso no te das cuenta de que estamos en Febrero del 2013, el mundo no se acabó ni se acabará!, ¡Que tienes en el cerebro!

Pero para entonces, toda paciencia de Gajeel se esfumó. Si, él había soportado a ese hombre solo por Levy, había soportado todo por su enana, pero esto ya era suficiente.

La bomba explotó.

— ¡Cállate de una vez maldito mutante que está más grande que Clifford el perro rojo! —gritó enojado ante la mirada de Levy— ¡Y quiere saber qué es lo que tengo en la cabeza, quiere saberlo!

— ¡No tienes nada!, ¡Pero quieres saber lo que yo tengo dentro de mi cabeza!

— ¡Ah haber!

—Tengo la famosa novela de Jane Austen que se publicó por primera vez el 28 de enero de 1813 como una obra anónima. Es una de las primeras comedias románticas en la historia de la novela y…

— ¡No me jodas viejo, háblame en español!

—Está hablando de orgullo y prejuicio—le susurró Levy desde el suelo.

— En ese caso…—murmuró Gajeel cogiendo a su novia como un costal—Miré señor McGarden, al parecer yo no soy de su agrado, y usted tampoco lo es del mío.

El hombre entrecerró los ojos.

—Pero eso no me importa, ya que ella—señaló a la enana que estaba en su hombro, esta saludó con la mano—me ha elegido, ¡Y me vale una mierda que el protocolo indique que debo tener la aceptación de la familia, si usted me odia muy su problema, a mí me importa un bledo! —Cogió aire para volver a gritar— ¡Y no soy un punk!

Michael y Gajeel se miraron, mientras que de ambas miradas salieron rayitos y de fondo sonaban gruñidos de animales salvajes. Sin embargo, ambos se dan cuenta de la presencia de aquella mujer que se había ido a terminar de decorar aquel pastel de chocolate.

—Nozomi…

—Suegra…

—Mamá…

—E-Eso fue…—los tres miraron como sus manos que tenían el pastel temblaban y sus ojos se aguadaban— ¡Eso fue hermoso Gajeel-kun, yo si te quiero como yerno! —gritó lanzando por error el pastel por el aire.

Los cuatro observaron como aquel poste iba volando y girando en cámara lenta, daba giros lentos y sin sentido. Los cuatro se preguntaron cuando caería esa condenada cosa, pero al ver como el objetivo de su aterrizaje era aquel hombre de gafas sudaron.

Mas Gajeel, una vez dejando a Levy en el suelo, corrió en cámara lenta hacia su suegro. Abrió la boca, incluso su grito sonaba en cámara lenta.

—Cui-da-dooo…

Michael observó como el pastel estaba a centímetros de estrellarse en su cara y cerró los ojos, más el impacto no llegó porque cierto moreno lo empujó, haciendo que él recibiera el pastel en su cara.

Una vez fuera del efecto de cámara lenta puede verse como el peli azul cae de sentón en el suelo y Nozomi saca una cámara fotográfica. Levy miró perpleja como su guapo novio ahora estaba cubierto de chocolate, y cogiendo una toalla corrió hacia su auxilio.

—Oh Gajeel no sabes cuánto lo siento—comenzó a limpiarlo—Pero estás bien, ¿Verdad?

—Lo estoy enana, lo estoy—dijo levantándose—Pero sabes, creo que lo mejor será que me vaya.

Nozomi tomó de nuevo una fotografía, ajena a todo del drama que había dentro de su casa.

—Eh no tienes que irte—se escuchó la voz de Michael—Digo, acabas de llegar, ¿No?, además Nozomi hizo una cena deliciosa, si gustas puedes quedarte un poco más.

Dos quijadas, pertenecientes a la joven pareja de novios, cayeron al suelo de la sorpresa y asombro.

—Por la ropa no te preocupes yo puedo prestarse algo si quieres.

—Bu-bueno yo… gracias suegro.

— ¡Aun no te apruebo como yerno, para ti soy el señor McGarden!

—Nee nee Michael-kun—habló Nozomi subiéndose a un sofá para poder abrazar a su gigantesco esposo—Admite que ya te agrada Gajeel-kun.

— ¡Cá-cállate! —Gritó sonrojado, intentado como antes y en vano, de quitar a su esposa— ¡Su-suéltame Nozomi!

— ¡No! —Chilló abrazándolo con más fuerza— ¡Quiero amor!

Gajeel y Levy observaron como la pareja se iba caminando, aunque más bien solamente el peli azul caminaba, ya que Nozomi seguía colgada a él. Pero aun así Gale seguía en lo suyo. Levy limpiando a Gajeel y este dejándose apapachar por su novia.

—Así que… ¿Aun estoy a prueba? —preguntó con una sonrisa de lado.

—Supongo que sí—sonrió la pequeña McGarden—Pero al menos mamá ya te dio el visto bueno.

—Gihi no te preocupes—la miró—Aun tengo 305 días para convencerlo.

Y gracias a esta experiencia, Gajeel, de ahora en adelante, se encargaría de cargar consigo un diccionario y una enciclopedia todos los días.

.

.

.

**F** _i_ n

.

.

* * *

Jodeeeeeeeer! xD s,mjfldsjgklsjlgkldsgld la señora Nozomi es una pilla que solo quiere amor(?) Perdón si la mujer fue muy... extraña, pero lo que quería hacer referencia es a esto: Michael es un hombre de principios(?), inteligente, tímido (es la versión masculina y alta de Levy) que se enamoró de una mujer muuuuuuuuuy al contrario de él, ¡Al igual que Levy lo hizo de Gajeel! y esa es la razón de estas personalidades en nuestros queridos señores McGarden.

kdjflkejgjelrjgkeljglkerg, ahora mis lindas lectoras, seguiré con estos one shots, pero ustedes díganme de quien lo quieren ahora: Nalu, Gruvia, Jerza, Roguekino, StinLu, Rowen, Lories(?). Y quien debe conocer los padres/familia de su pareja.

Espero ver sus lindos reviews pronto!

Cuídense muchísimo!

Ja-ne!

**U**sagi-**c**h_a_n*


End file.
